


Once Upon a Time... Несколько дней месяца фрюктидора Первого года республики, или же года 1792 от Рождества Христова

by Abadesa



Series: Once Upon a Time... [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у кого-то будет желание перечитать первые части, рекомендую это сделать, ибо в каждую часть внесено крошечное изменение, не меняющее общей сути, но, на взгляд автора, важное.</p>
<p>***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... Несколько дней месяца фрюктидора Первого года республики, или же года 1792 от Рождества Христова

**Author's Note:**

> Для настроения (Marseillaise):  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/13354/1335442.shtml

Роже де Граммон вытянулся на жесткой узкой скамье, служившей ему разом и сидением в дневное время, и постелью ночью. Много ли времени прошло с того дня, как его привели сюда, в тюремную камеру аббатства Сен-Жермен? А он, кажется, вполне уже привык. К запаху сырой извести, грязи и несвежей одежды. К отвратительной еде, которую раз в сутки приносил молодой тюремщик. К крысам, неторопливо прогуливающимся вдоль каменных стен. К тому, что одну из этих стен целиком заменяли прутья решетки.  
Правы философы, человек – такая скотина, что привыкает ко всему...

***

С юности ему не сиделось на месте. Чуть отпраздновав девятнадцатилетие, он покинул Францию и отправился путешествовать по миру.  
Молодой де Граммон не представлял, чего хочет от жизни. И жизнь стала выбирать сама.  
В первый же год его занесло сначала на берега Черного моря, где русские как раз начинали войну с черкесами, а оттуда в Бенгалию, куда Роже прибыл как раз к подавлению восстания Мир Касима в Патне *1.  
Индия была удивительной и странной, со своими субтропиками, медлительными, царственными коровами, юркими и наглыми обезьянами, ливнями и засухами, смуглыми людьми, чья кожа казалась Роже не загорелой, а натертой коричневой землей и присыпанной серым пеплом.   
Но эта странность оказалась настолько притягательной, что он прожил там еще почти год, увидев перед отъездом окончательный разгром Мир Касима и полные торжества улыбки представителей Ост-Индской Кампании, а еще успев узнать еще из тамошних газет об указе французского короля о роспуске ордена иезуитов.  
Роже никогда не испытывал сильных религиозных чувств, и уж тем более не болел душой за монахов, но почему-то на следующую ночь ему приснилась старинная дорога, по которой он ехал верхом... Куда, зачем? Он не знал, а проснулся, когда сказал кому-то, что они заночуют в монастыре бенедектинцев...

***

Она долго сидела в углу на постели, укачивая маленький кулек свернутых пеленок, и тихо плакала. Мальчишка был шестым, и судя по всему, тоже крепким, выживет... А есть и так было нечего, и денег не было ни на одежду, ни на уголь... Муж ее хоть и любил, и даже был нежен с ней, по-своему, как умел, но узнав, что она опять брюхата, прямо так и сказал: не сходить ли ей к какой бабке, да не вытравить ли плод.

Но она не смогла, грех такой... Только потому, что мать его женщиной была богобоязненной, Тома и родился, как раз в тот год, когда в Париже бурлили торжества по поводу свадьбы шестнадцатилетнего дофина и принцессы Марии-Антуанетты *2.  
Больше ничего примечательного в его жизни не происходило. Да и что интересного могло происходить с нищим, вечно голодным мальчишкой, сочетавшем в себе разом отцовскую наглость и покорную материнскую забитость?  
Впрочем, от родителя ему доставалось меньше, чем старшим. С юного возраста Тома проявлял удивительную сноровку в самых разных играх, в том числе, и в «наперстках», ловко и с очаровательной улыбкой обчищая всех желающих. И за то, что приносил домой хоть какие-то деньги, пользовался даже некоторым покровительством отца... а за это – прочной ненавистью братьев.

Собственно, Тома никогда не жаловался. Другая жизнь была там – за ажурными решетками балконов богатых домов через ленту Сены, напротив Ситэ. Здесь же другой никогда и не было.  
А еще Тома любил ночь. Потому что ночью ему снились сны. Странные, пронизанные то удушающим страхом, то каким-то чистым светом, и во всех снах он искал кого-то, чьего лица утром не мог вспомнить... Но если _его_ удавалось найти, Тома просыпался счастливым.

***

Весну 1766 года Роже встречал в испанской столице.  
Мадрид пылал восстанием против министра-неаполитанца, и Роже было удивительно, как его заносит всегда в самую гущу чужих смут, и почему лишь обжигает крылом, отпуская восвояси?  
Еще через пару лет ему довелось наблюдать воочию, как русские войска снова сходятся в боях с турками, эти, кажется, воевали бесконечно! Он побывал в Полтаве и Балмуте, Азове и Таганроге, добрался до Хотина, решил, что хватит с него русской непредсказуемости и странностей... но так и прошел то с одним, то с другим отрядом до Черного моря, чтобы увидеть с берега пылающий ад Чесмы и гибель турецкого флота... *3

Вернувшись в Париж, он провел там несколько месяцев, завалив мансарду на верхнем этаже дома рисунками, которые будто сами стекали с его пальцев – война, огонь и смерть... Хотелось спокойствия и мира. Хоть ненадолго. Но он уже не волен был выбирать, ветер новой войны, разгоравшейся теперь за океаном, дул ему в спину и гнал вперед, все быстрее и быстрее, на Бостонское чаепитие... *4

На корабле в море ему почему-то снились горы, засыпанные синим снегом, и сердце сжималось в непонятной тоске. О ком он тосковал? Кого потерял и не мог найти в черных тенях меж серебристо-синих пиков?..

***

Тома никогда и никуда не уезжал из Парижа. Ему казалось, что этот город – больше целого мира, зачем искать еще чего-то?   
Он давно сбежал из семьи, вел жизнь обычного парижского клошара и нисколько не тяготился тем, что спать приходилось под мостами, а еду добывать кражами на рынках.  
И потом, его «волшебные» руки по-прежнему исправно приносили хозяину доход – теперь все чаще с костей или карт.  
Но и в мире Парижа постепенно что-то менялось. Спросите, что за дело нищим до смены власти в королевских дворцах? Но бедным, тем, кто потерял еще не все, хотя почти – было до этого дело, и столбы, подпиравшие _Ancien Régime_ *5, трещали все громче...   
Над Францией собиралась буря. И Тома нравилось это... После ливня на время с улиц исчезала вечная пыль, воздух становился прозрачным и свежим, а на месте сломанных сараев все равно рано или поздно строили новые. Буря? Почему бы и нет?

***

Роже де Граммон вернулся в Париж весной 1789 года. Казалось, ветер, круживший его, как сухой лист, по всему свету, наконец-то утих. Ему бы задуматься, почему, но Роже сравнялось сорок пять, и отчаянно хотелось покоя. Думать, почему во всегда светлом Париже прочно поселился душный предгрозовой запах, не хотелось совсем.

В скитаниях по миру он пропустил и Фронду, и Созыв Генеральных штатов, а провозглашение Национального собрания дошло до него только статьями в газетах...   
В небольшом доме, который достался Роже бог весть от каких далеких предков, он бродил по комнатам, странным образом, хранившим тишину, стоял у окон, почти не пропускавших гомон толп с улиц, сидел в столовой за пустым столом с одним бокалом вина на вечер – и ощущал странную неподвижность мира, застывшего в ожидании.  
Ветер не гнал его никуда, потому что небеса вознамерились обрушиться именно здесь.

***

Тома сам не понимал, как попал в эту круговерть.   
В тот летний день его занесло к Версалю, где клошарам вообще-то делать было нечего. Но в последнее время люди словно сошли с ума и бродили, где кому вздумается...   
Он неспешно, хоть и сторонкой дошел до толпы, собравшейся у «Малых забав»*6, прислушиваясь то к гулу голосов, доносившихся из-за открытых окон, то к тому, что говорили вокруг.  
А говорили о чем-то непонятном: про швейцарцев и немцев, про войска в Севре, Сен-Клу и на Марсовом поле, про возможное падение какого-то Собрания... Тома не был дураком, иначе бы давно протянул на улице ноги, но никак не мог увязать в голове все вместе, а потому отправился в Лё-Сантье, где когда-то был самый большой и знаменитый Двор чудес, и где такой, как он, всегда мог найти кого-то поумнее себя.  
Присев у сложенного прямо у стены дома небольшого костра, на котором грели воду, Тома принялся задавать вопросы. Все выходило очень странно. Оказывается, смута не только в Париже, а во всей стране, и что самое удивительное – смута за то, чтобы то самое третье сословие, в котором числился и он, обрело какие-то права... и чтобы свергнуть дворян, а то обнаглели вконец, и нет от них продыху простому народу... и чтобы все стали равными и свободными...   
Вопросов стало еще больше. Что за права, чем и кому так уж мешают дворяне и какую еще свободу он, Тома, может получить, да и зачем она ему? Но спрашивать дальше он не стал, отправившись устраиваться на ночлег...

А потом в его жизни началось какое-то безумие.  
В одно из воскресений, - Тома хорошо запомнил это, - потому что рано утром еще звонили колокола, - он оказался в толпе, бегущей в сторону Бастилии. Вырваться из такого стада невозможно, не стоило и пытаться, и он бежал вместе со всеми, а потом чуть не попал под выстрелы осажденного гарнизона, а еще позже видел, как после штурма остатки этого гарнизона вытащили во внутренний двор и растерзали в клочья чуть ли не голыми руками...  
Город все больше напоминал приют для умалишенных, но эти умалишенные были теперь главной силой, и ничего не оставалось, как примкнуть к большинству, Тома знал, что выжить можно только так...

***

Сколько бы раз Роже де Граммон не сказал себе: «Это просто Бедлам»*7, - ничего не изменилось бы. Да, надо было уезжать еще весной, когда семьи аристократов стали одна за другой покидать столицу. Ну или хотя бы в начале августа, когда брат короля, граф д`Артуа, - да и практически весь высший свет, - оставил Париж, как тонущий корабль...

Но он не уехал. Ни когда рухнула Бастилия, ни когда в город хлынули толпы обозленных голодных крестьян, вмиг превратившихся в мародеров, ни когда поднялся «бабий» бунт, докатившийся до Версаля, ни когда, окончательно перепуганный и лишенной остатков власти король совершил попытку бегства через Варенн, откуда его вернули...  
А потом стало поздно. Коммуна объявила об аресте всех сочувствующих монархии, что означало – всех, кто еще не присягнул революции, и Роже де Граммон оказался в стенах аббатства Сен-Жермен, превращенного в тюрьму.

***

Вот уж что никогда даже не залетало в голову Тома, что однажды он может стать... тюремщиком. Но насмотревшись всякого за последние несколько месяцев, он решил, что лучше быть на стороне победителей – это раз. Да и должность тюремщика необременительна, не опасна и не особо кровава – это два.  
В ежедневные обязанности ему вменялся трехразовый обход всех камер, разнос воды и еды и кое-какая уборка, вот и все. На самом деле, заключенных охраняли солдаты, целыми днями то слонявшиеся по двору, то сидевшие внизу, в нижнем зале с камином, и игравшие в карты. Но как Тома не тянуло, с ними за игральный стол он не сел ни разу.

Арестанты тут были разные, но, в основном, как понял бывший клошар, а теперь гражданин Республики, те самые аристократы, которые почему-то в детстве представлялись ему людьми с сахарной кожей, и откуда только берутся у детей такие фантазии!  
По большей части забитые, перепуганные и унылые, они совсем не походили на давние его представления. Но были и исключения.  
Одно такое исключение пребывало в камере на втором этаже, ближе к концу коридора, и звалось Роже де Граммон. Так, во всяком случае, он представился своему надсмотрщику в первый день знакомства.

Это высокий, не сказать, чтоб молодой мужчина, с пшеничными волосами и светло-голубыми глазами, в которых совсем не было страха, со сдержанной улыбкой и спокойным голосом, на второй же день удивил Тома. Принесенную воду все заключенные сразу же выпивали, а Граммон, отпив половину, частями вылил остатки на руки и умыл лицо.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Тома.  
\- Что «зачем»? – удивился арестант.  
\- Ты же все равно весь грязный.  
Тот подошел вплотную к решетке и улыбнулся:  
\- Неправда, у меня чистые руки. И лицо.  
И тут Тома первый раз увидел вблизи ту самую «сахарную кожу», которая грезилась ему в детстве... Лицо Граммона было светлым и несмотря на морщинки – нежным, и кровь, бежавшая под кожей, делала ее мерцающе-живой и словно мраморной, и этого мрамора десятков поколений голубой крови не мог спрятать даже загар.  
Тома смотрел на его лицо, а Роже смотрел ему в глаза, любуясь яркой темнотой карих глаз. Красивый мальчик... А мальчик вдруг как-то словно вспыхнул – неужто смущением? – и молча ушел к следующей камере.

***

\- Ты собираешься вымыться по частям? – спрашивает Тома на следующий день, когда Роже снова оставляет часть воды.  
Тот смеется:  
\- Почему бы нет?  
И опять умывает лицо.  
Тома прислоняется к прутьям решетки плечом.  
\- Нет, ну зачем?  
Роже стирает последние капли со скул и, как может, оттирает грязь с тыльной стороны ладоней. Подходит ближе и пожимает плечами:  
\- Мне приятнее себя так ощущать. А тебе – на меня смотреть, правда?  
Тома что-то дергает изнутри, и он сбегает, ничего не ответив.

***

\- Тебя не будут ругать?  
\- Что? – вопрос столь неожиданный и странный, что Тома чуть не роняет протянутую сквозь решетку миску с едой.  
И только сейчас думает, что другим заключенным он ставит ее на пол. А Роже отдает в руки. Ему почему-то неприятно, что миска так похожа на собачью...  
\- За что меня ругать? И кто?  
\- Ну-у-у... – у Граммона красивый голос, богатый и сильный. – Ты задерживаешься у моей камеры, чтобы поговорить. Это разрешено?  
А ведь и правда, просто бывшему клошару раньше не приходило это в голову. Он ни с кем не разговаривает, кроме Роже. Другие заключенные получают от него только два слова: вода и обед. Граммон смотрит на него, ожидая ответа, и Тома сердится, а потому бросает грубо:  
\- Здесь я решаю, с кем говорить, а с кем нет, и кому и когда приносить воду и еду!  
\- Да, конечно, - мягко соглашается Роже.  
Но мальчишка уже его не слышит, уходя по коридору.

***

\- Ночью надо спать.  
Тома вздрагивает всем телом. Голос Роже настигает его из темноты внезапно, как укол ножа.  
\- Раньше ты не проверял наши клетки по ночам. Думаешь, сбежим?  
Тома подходит к его решетке вплотную. Маленькое окно – дальше по коридору, сюда лунные лучи не добираются, и потому он скорее чувствует, чем видит, что Граммон стоит с другой стороны прутьев, так же близко.  
Тома протягивает руку, чтобы взяться за решетку, и его опять прошивает острый укол: вместо холодного железа – теплые пальцы.  
\- Почему ты не спишь, мальчик? – тихо спрашивает Роже.  
\- А ты?  
\- Мне есть, о чем подумать.  
\- О чем тебе думать здесь?  
Роже смеется так тихо, что кажется, что это ветер шелестит листвой.  
\- Здесь хорошее место, чтобы подумать о смерти, Тома.  
Он впервые называет его по имени, и сердце в ответ заполошно толкается крыльями в грудную клетку. Он задерживает дыхание, всего на секунду, и решается спросить:  
\- Тебе снятся сны?

***

Когда Тома приходит третью ночь подряд, Роже уже привычно прижимается к решетке, встречая его. Долго стоять неподвижно трудно, но так они могут говорить совсем тихо, чтобы не было слышно никому другому.  
Это странно обоим, но они рассказывают друг другу о своих снах. И в этих разговорах есть что-то... общее... секретное... тайное... только для них двоих...

***

\- Мои сны стали такими темными, - жалуется Тома на пятый день. – Как будто идет гроза... Я почти не вижу света, а раньше там бывал такой свет... и еще там был...  
\- Кто? – шепчет Роже, чуть заметно поглаживая костяшки жестких, обветренных – уличных – пальцев.  
\- Никогда не видел его лица, - качает головой мальчик. – Но я всегда чувствовал, что _он_ – там.  
\- А сейчас его нет?  
\- Мне кажется, что он совсем близко, но я его не вижу... Никогда не видел!  
Разговор двух безумных...

***

\- Ты можешь выходить отсюда?  
Тома удивляется:  
\- Конечно, могу, я могу попроситься уйти на несколько часов, если надо. Вообще-то другие же уходят домой, а я живу прямо тут, меня отпускают, когда я прошу...  
Роже кивает:  
\- Хорошо. Ты ведь хорошо знаешь Париж?  
\- Ну... – усмехается Тома, - определенную его часть точно.  
\- Аптеку на улице Турнель?  
Темно-карие глаза распахиваются удивленно:  
\- А тебе, господин аристократ, откуда известна _такая_ аптека?  
Граммон беззвучно смеется:  
\- О, мне много что известно, мальчик... Держи!  
И в ладонь Тома падает теплый кусочек металла. Кольцо?  
\- Сходи туда, отдай аптекарю, скажи, чтобы дал тебе четыре пузырька настойки опия.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что...  
\- Ничего я не думаю, я знаю, что _это_ стоит четырех пузырьков. Так и скажи ему: тот, кто дал кольцо точно знает, сколько оно стоит, пусть не дурит тебе голову.  
Тома сжимает кольцо в руке.  
\- А зачем тебе опий?  
Роже недолго молчит. Потом чуть качает головой:  
\- Приноси, узнаешь.

***

\- Выпей перед сном, только ложись пораньше, а то проспишь на свою службу, - говорит Роже, забирая из рук Тома один пузырек настойки. – И не пей больше одного.  
\- Зачем тогда ты просил четыре?  
\- Потому что не хотел отдавать кольцо совсем задешево, - отвечает Роже.  
\- И что будет?  
\- Ты никогда не пил опий?  
\- Нет.  
Граммон улыбается:  
\- Я надеюсь, что он подарит тебе твой светлый сон...  
\- А тебе? – Тома хочется коснуться этого лица, которое сейчас так близко...  
\- Надеюсь, что и мне. Иди...

***

Тома просыпается поздно. Его почему-то никто не разбудил...  
Он прикрывает глаза, ну да, накануне он выпил из этого пузырька и очень быстро заснул... и во сне... что-то было необычное, совсем необычное в этом сне, который и впрямь оказался светлым, как много лет назад, светлым и ясным... а еще Тома видел...  
Он вдруг подскакивает на узкой деревянной койке с тощим матрасом. О Боже! Он видел лицо! Золотые волосы, светлые глаза и улыбку, он видел... видел!..

Он натягивает на себя рубаху одним движением, плещет пару раз из таза в лицо водой и несется по ступеням в каминный зал, почему-то пустой... но ему не до того, он бежит дальше, на второй этаж, чтобы сказать... чтобы сказать Роже...  
\- Я видел!  
И останавливается, будто налетает на стену. Камеры пусты, все двери раскрыты, и только сейчас Тома слышит долетающие из внутреннего двора крики...

Он бежит по лестнице вниз, чуть не сворачивая ноги, с размаху толкает плечом тяжелую дверь и вылетает на полный яркого света двор.  
Тела у стены. Несколько человек, вот этот, что лежит, откинув в сторону руку, он был в первой камере, Тома хорошо помнит, у него были рыжеватые волосы, а сейчас лицо залито кровью, потому что ему выстрелили прямо в лоб, и вся рыжина залита темным.  
Кто-то хватает его за рукав:  
\- Эй, не зевай, ружье бери! – это один из солдат, кажется, Жиль. – На Париж армия идет, а они оружие прячут и бунт поднимут!  
\- Какое еще оружие? – кричит Тома, - откуда у них оружие?!  
\- Дурак! Они хитрые дьяволы, они кого хочешь обманут, они ждали, когда армия подойдет! Бери ружье, говорю, их велено расстрелять!  
Тома кажется, что в голове у него взрывается тьма.

Двор не очень велик, и сейчас он видит, что солдаты стоят строем перед воротами, а заключенные отогнаны к стене аббатства... кроме тех, кто уже лежит на земле.  
Яркое солнце и ружейный дым режут глаза, но он отчаянно вертит головой, выискивая знакомую высокую фигуру с перепачканными пшеничными кудрями до плеч...  
\- Эй ты! Тебе говорю, вышел и встал на колени!  
Это начальник отряда, Люсьен Дорме, он орет и тычет штыком в одного из арестантов, и Тома отчаянно стонет – это Роже...  
Роже, который делает шаг вперед так спокойно, словно его попросил подойти добрый знакомый.  
\- На колени!  
\- Чтобы вы могли выстрелить, мне не нужно вставать на колени, - громко и презрительно говорит де Граммон.  
\- Встань на колени, мразь! – рычит Дорме, вздергивая ствол выше.  
\- Нет.  
Тома готов поклясться, что слышит в этом «нет» усмешку... И как в страшном сне видит, как разъяренный лейтенант вдруг перехватывает ружье за ствол и с размаху бьет Роже тяжелым прикладом в висок...

Тома больше не слышит ни выстрелов, ни криков. Отталкивая чьи-то руки, в глухой тишине, он идет к месту, где упал Роже. Ведь в него не стреляли... в него не стреляли, и он _может быть жив... может быть..._ Еще два шага, и Тома опускается на колени.  
Земля такая пыльная, почему-то думает он. А Роже хотел, чтобы его лицо оставалось чистым. Голова от удара вывернулась в сторону, и Тома видит только светлый затылок и длинную линию вытянутой шеи.  
Он шепчет:  
\- Я видел сон... сегодня видел сон... Я знаю, кого искал... Я видел, кого я столько лет искал... Это ты.  
Тома протягивает руки и, осторожно прижав ладони, поворачивает голову Роже.  
И смотрит в мертвое лицо, испачканное кровью, с проломленным виском и открытыми, уже остекленевшими глазами, такими же голубыми, как осеннее небо над их головами.

 

_*** В начале сентября 1792 года, под влиянием слухов, что прусскими войсками, идущими на Париж, чтобы восстановить королевскую власть во Франции, взят последний защитный рубеж – крепость Верден, в столице, Лионе, Версале и некоторых других городах революционной толпой были произведены массовые расправы над заключенными в тюрьмы контрреволюционерами. Этот эпизод Великой французской революции получил название Сентябрьские убийства. Жертвами, по разным подсчетам, стали от тысячи до полутора тысяч человек._

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Восстание в Патне (Индия) 1763 года.  
> *2 Свадьба дофина и Марии-Антуанетты – 1770 год.  
> *3 1768-1774 – Русско-турецкая война, Чесменское сражение – 7 июля 1770 года.  
> *4 Бостонское чаепитие – акция протестa американских колонистов 16 декабря 1773 года, стала началом Американской войны за независимость.  
> *5 Ancien Régime – Старый порядок. Абсолютная монархия во Франции перед Великой французской революцией.  
> *6 «Малые забавы» - один из дворцов Версаля.  
> *7 Бедлам, Бетлемская королевская больница — первоначально госпиталь святой Марии Вифлеемской, психиатрическая больница в Лондоне (с 1547).


End file.
